


lost in the sauce

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taco Bell, written in a taco bell parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Oops, I accidentally proposed with a Taco Bell sauce packet and you said yes, now what?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	lost in the sauce

**Author's Note:**

> we already have the perfect sylvix proposal so here's a really goofy one
> 
> happy valentine's day
> 
> ([reference for those of you who have never been to taco bell](https://bigmemes.funnyjunk.com/pictures/Taco+bell+matchmaker+i+want+a+matchmaker_6a29b0_5023422.jpg))

“I don’t know, what do you want for lunch?” 

Felix knew Sylvain would say that. He  _ knew  _ it, but he bristled anyway. “I don’t care. If I cared, I wouldn’t have asked you.”

They had been standing outside the office for five minutes.

“You’re the picky eater.” Sylvain poked his nose as he said it, and Felix swatted his hand away.

“I am not,” Felix growled. “If you suggested a good place, maybe I’d agree.”

The worst part about arguing with Sylvain was that he never stopped smiling unless he was really upset. Felix hated  _ those _ fights, and thankfully they were few and far between. But the daily squabbles, the little blips that were gone as soon as they’d arrived? Those were kind of fun. 

He just wished he could get a rise out of Sylvain.

“I suggested three good places.” Sylvain was grinning down at him, waving three fingers in his face. “You shot them all down. It’s your turn to pick.”

“And I said I don’t care.”

“And I know for a fact that you do.” Sylvain used his height for evil sometimes, looming over Felix. Like that time a tree fell on his car. He ducked out of Sylvain’s reach. 

“The sandwich shop is closed on Thursdays, the Thai place is too slow, and that barbecue place is one health code violation away from being condemned!” Felix brandished three fingers of his own, ticking them off one by one as he gave his (very valid) reasons.

Sylvain faked a pout. “I happen to like that barbecue place!”

“I got food poisoning from their brisket!” Felix shot back. “Twice!”

But Sylvain was still pouting. Wait. Was he really sad? In an instant, Felix’s righteous indignation faded. He wasn’t ready to admit defeat, but he was ready to press pause and investigate. He took a tentative step toward Sylvain. 

Sylvain took it as an invitation to pop Felix’s personal bubble. With large hands and huge, earnest eyes, Sylvain claimed him, cupping his cheeks and gazing into his very soul. 

“Felix...” Sylvain dragged out the first vowel like he did when it was just the two of them, and Felix stuck out his chin to reclaim some of his ceded ground. “Please pick a place or I’m just going to take you to Taco Bell again.” 

Maybe it was Sylvain’s warm, hypnotically comforting chestnut eyes, or maybe it was just that Felix was really hungry, but he gave in.

“I could eat Taco Bell.” 

“Perfect!” Sylvain dove in for a kiss and pulled him toward the car. 

They ended up at Taco Bell way more often than was probably healthy, but they went to the gym together at least four times a week. They’d be fine.

But it probably wasn’t a good sign that the cashier knew their usual orders.  _ Oh well,  _ Felix thought.  _ If we die, we die together.  _

He grabbed a handful of Diablo Sauce packets and followed Sylvain to the table. 

“I’m gonna get drinks,” said Sylvain, holding both cups. “The usual?” 

Felix nodded and Sylvain headed for the soda machine. One by one, Felix laid the sauce packets on his tray, compelled to read every silly printed message (even though they always made him cringe). 

_Guess it’s just you and me now._  
_I will if you will..._  
_And...that happened._

“So dumb,” he scoffed. 

At least it was a way to pass the time while he waited for Sylvain. Once he was back, Felix tore into his burrito. Hunger seasoned the steak better than hot sauce, and he couldn’t help but smile at the familiar taste. What was it about this place he liked so much?

He looked across the table to Sylvain, already on taco number two. He always got the same thing, and Felix always watched in awe as he put away those five tacos. 

“We’ve been eating here together our whole lives,” Felix said, half in disbelief. He tried to sound disgusted but he couldn’t disguise his nostalgia.

“Whenever we got the chance,” Sylvain said. He grinned and wiped his mouth with his third napkin. He always used about fifty. “It was better than those fancy joints no kids menu our parents always dragged us to.”

Felix remembered. He remembered crying when his mother tried to make him eat foie gras, and he remembered Sylvain eating his portion for him and then lying to keep him out of trouble. 

“Definitely,” Felix agreed.

Sylvain held his gaze a moment longer, then reached for an empty sauce packet. “Aw man, I’m out,” he said.

“I’ll get more,” Felix replied. Sylvain always said the Diablo Sauce was too spicy, but Felix didn’t feel like giving him crap about it today. He grabbed a pouch of Fire Sauce at random and glanced at the message.

_ Will you marry me? _

What kind of idiot would propose with Taco Bell sauce? He rolled his eyes and tossed the packet to Sylvain. “Here.”

Sylvain caught it easily and Felix went back to eating. He tried to figure out if the burrito was really good or if he just liked the memories and his companion.

His eerily silent companion. Felix lifted one eyebrow and looked up at Sylvain, expecting to find him finishing his last taco.

He was still staring at the sauce packet in his hand. Couldn’t he open it? Those hands of his were just too damn big. 

“Sylvain,” Felix said. Sylvain snapped to attention, almost dropping the sauce. Why were his eyes so wide? And why was he so nervous? “Is it really that difficult?” 

“Felix…” His voice was too soft for Taco Bell. Too sweet and pure for any public place, really. It made Felix lightheaded. “This is so unexpected, but _yes._ ” 

Wait. Did he mean that, yes, opening a package of hot sauce was difficult? Or...

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh  _ no. 

The message on the package. Had Sylvain taken it seriously?! Panic flooded Felix’s stomach as the sauce began to turn on him from the inside, too. 

There was no way. This had to be a joke. Any second now, Sylvain would break and tease him for being so gullible.

Any second now…

Felix gulped. 

Sylvain wasn’t laughing.

Oh  _ shit,  _ he looked like he was about to cry. Sylvain didn’t cry! That was  _ Felix’s _ thing (or at least it had been when he was little). Except, the longer he looked at Sylvain, the more his own lip started to quiver. Was he seriously about to cry at Taco Bell?

Over a hot sauce packet, no less?

It was a mistake, a misunderstanding, and yet…

Felix couldn’t bring himself to take it back.

Those were  _ happy _ tears in Sylvain’s eyes. He  _ wanted _ to marry Felix. 

And damn it, Felix didn’t want to propose with fucking Fire Sauce, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to decide on places to eat with Sylvain, too.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” 

Words failed Felix, so he answered Sylvain’s question using the only means of communication he had anymore, apparently.

He slipped him an empty Diablo Sauce packet. 

_ I will if you will… _

“Get over here,” Sylvain said, a brilliant smile lighting up his entire body. Felix stood and surged forward to meet him over the table.

Sylvain tasted like tacos and Mountain Dew, and Felix had never loved him more. 

“Come on.” Felix grabbed Sylvain’s arm for no reason other than to touch him. “I’m getting you a ring.”

“Oh, wow,” said Sylvain, still grinning. “Felix, I’m gonna cry.”

“You already cried, idiot.” And his sweet idiot was kind enough not to point out that he wasn’t the only one who had. Sylvain reached for his phone and Felix snatched it away. “What are you doing? You better not post about this online!”

“I’m calling Rhea,” Sylvain said. “You can’t tell me you really think”—he glanced at the time on his phone screen—“nineteen minutes is enough time for you to get me a ring  _ and _ for me to drill you into another dimension?”

That put some heat in Felix’s cheeks. “Don’t tell Rhea. I don’t want our boss to be the first person to know we’re engaged!”

Sylvain our up his hands in defense. “I’m not going to tell her! I just don’t want us to get fired now that we have a wedding to pay for.” He took advantage of Felix’s slack-jawed shock to snatch his phone back. “Fine, I’ll just call Hilda and tell her we’re taking the afternoon off.”

Felix huffed. That was fine. Hilda wouldn’t pass on the message. She never did anything unless Rhea was standing over her shoulder.

“Felix and I are going home sick.”

Hilda’s sigh was heavy enough to hear over the line.  _ “Did you guys go to that barbecue place again?” _

“You know me so well.” Sylvain winked even as he let out a convincing groan. “I just can’t help myself!” 

Felix clicked his tongue, but his stomach fluttered. How could he love this disaster of a man so damn much? He balled up the empty wrappers and took their trays to the trash cans. 

“Wait!” 

A warm, large hand—did rings in Sylvain’s size cost more?—closed around his forearm and Felix turned to look at his fiancé.

His fiancé.

_ Whoa. _

Felix’s heart jumped in his chest. 

“Don’t throw that away!” And before Felix could question him, Sylvain grabbed the proposal packet and clutched it like it was something precious.

Felix frowned. “But it’s trash.” 

That lower lip jutted out again and Felix pushed away the urge to kiss it. People would see.  _ Save it for later,  _ he thought, recalling Sylvain’s promise.

“It’s not trash!” Sylvain protested with his puppy dog eyes. “It’s sweet and I want to remember it.”

Only practiced irritation kept Felix from revealing just how hard Sylvain’s little gesture got his heart pumping. But it wasn’t all lovey-dovey—not only was Sylvain clinging to a piece of garbage, but it was also a lie.

_ It’s not a lie if I want to do it,  _ Felix told himself. He told Sylvain, “You’re a sentimental fool.”

“Yeah, and you can’t get enough of me.” Sylvain grabbed his hand and Felix’s chest tightened, affection and guilt tumbling inside him like clothes in a washer.

Sylvain kept smiling and Felix couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. The moment Sylvain shut the car door, he burst.

“That proposal was an accident but I stand by it, unless you don’t want to go through with it!” The words shot out of him with all the grace of a cymbal crash. Why did he have to make everything sound like a threat? He grabbed Sylvain’s hand and tried to sound nice (which usually just made him sound even more terrifying). “Marry me, Sylvain Jose Gautier.”

Sylvain stared at him for a long time, unblinking, unbreathing. Panic latched onto Felix’s heart and dragged it down deep. He had really done it this time. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

The corners of Sylvain’s mouth turned up, tugging Felix’s heart with them like life preservers. “Of course I will, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” 

That sent Felix’s heart soaring through the clouds, but all he said was, “Good.” 

Sylvain laughed. “Man, only you would try to cover up an innocent mistake with a full marriage proposal.” 

“If you hadn’t taken the stupid sauce literally, I wouldn’t have had to.” Felix snatched his hand back and crossed his arms.

“Doesn’t matter how it happened. All that matters is we both want to do it.” And, even softer than when they wake up in each other’s arms on a lazy Sunday morning, Sylvain said, “I love you.”

Quieter still, Felix said it back. 

He was almost grateful when Sylvain ruined the moment by adding, “Now buy me a pretty ring so everyone will know I’m yours.” 

Two hours and one pretty ring later, Sylvain made good on his word and blew Felix’s mind. He did it again that night, and by the time they were heading to bed for actual sleeping, Felix was feeling pretty good about being engaged.

But his good moods never lasted, and even this one was no exception. 

The next morning, Hilda was waiting for them, perched on the edge of Sylvain’s desk and holding her phone.

“Feeling better?” The way she asked made Felix not want to answer.

Sylvain stretched his arms over his head. “Pretty much. It was brutal, but at least it was over quickly.”

“Uh huh,” Hilda drawled. She held up her phone. “Was that before or after you two got engaged?”

A video of them was on her phone screen. Why were they on her phone? Had she followed them? That seemed like way too much work for her. But before Felix could demand an explanation, Hilda read the title of the video aloud.

_ “Cute gay couple gets engaged at Taco Bell.  _ Congratulations!” She looked and sounded genuine, but there was a well-deserved hint of teasing, too. “And the whole office knows, so you don’t have to make an announcement.”

They didn’t get fired for playing hooky, but Felix almost wished they did. If someone wasn’t playing the video, someone else was repeating the story, and by the end of the day, he was snapping at anyone who so much as breathed in his direction. He’d never be able to eat Taco Bell again. Five o’clock couldn’t come fast enough, and by the time it did, Sylvain was the only person Felix could even come close to tolerating. 

“I’m never going to live this down,” he muttered as Sylvain looped an arm around his shoulder. 

“You mean  _ we’re _ never going to live this down,” said Sylvain. “We’re getting married, remember? Partners in shame, for better or worse, till death do us part.”

It was still humiliating, but now Felix was blushing for an entirely different reason. When Sylvain put it like that, the embarrassment wasn’t so hard to bear. After all, they had been partners longer than either of them could remember. They didn’t have to be married to stay partners, but Sylvain’s ring glinting under the fluorescent office lights sent a possessive little thrill through Felix. 

Sylvain was his fiancé, and he was Sylvain’s. That was worth a little embarrassment.

Or a lot. They were immortalized as “that cute gay couple that got engaged at Taco Bell” not just at work but at the grocery store, the dentist, the gym, and the bar, but at least the hype died down after a few weeks.

Unfortunately, that was plenty of time for one Buzzfeed article, invitations to two morning shows (which they declined), and an offer from Taco Bell to cater the wedding for free.

“Before you say  _ no, _ consider this.” Sylvain spread his hands in front of himself like he was about to do a magic trick. “Our parents would  _ hate _ it.”

Felix grabbed those giant, magical hands and pulled Sylvain down for a kiss. 

He could be a real dumbass sometimes, but when it came down to it, Felix’s future husband was a genius. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this prompt in my head since i got a fire sauce with this message while eating a nachos supreme alone in my car, but apparently it has happened?? anyway this is unbetaed but in this case i think it works
> 
> missed writing sylvix, more coming soon, hope you like this one <3


End file.
